What You Do To Me
by ShiniBarton
Summary: God, Vince, if only you knew what you do to me. -YAOI-


What You Do To Me

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, slash, language, OOCness)

Pairing: Reno x Vincent

Summary: God, Vince, if only you knew what you do to me. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: More smut for ya! Enjoy! In Ren's POV.

--

SB

* * *

I'm a lucky guy to have a gorgeous thing like you. I remember that night when I met you at the club. Hell if I ever thought that a club was your type of place since you always seemed like the sexy loner type. You were at the bar, drinkin' and watchin' the crowd move to the music. I among the mass of tipsy club-goers on the floor, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. The way your hair fell over your face made me lick my lips, and your tight leather pants made me want you more. And those damn red eyes of yours just made you look even sexier. Then those jewels met mine and I winked. You gave me a little smile. I decided that I would make you keep those eyes on me. So I wound my hips a little slower and I let my hands stroke my body a little longer. Someone rolled up behind me and breathed down my neck. I ground my ass against their front, hissing at the heat beginning to pool in my groin. And all the while, I kept lookin' at you. _I want you_, I said with my eyes. _Will you let me take you?_

A wicked grin spread itself over my lips when you got up and crooked a finger in my direction. I made my way through the crowd and followed you down to the VIP section of the club. You pulled me by my shirt into a room and slammed me against the door after you shut it. I shivered when you licked up my neck and bit my ear.

"You're a horrible tease, you know that?" you whispered while unbuttoning my pants and pushing them down my legs. I chuckled lowly in reply.

We kissed hungrily while takin' off our clothes. You kept rockin' your hips against mine impatiently, silently askin' for more. I pushed you backwards until we reached the bed. You fell back and I fell on top of you.

"Your body's so fuckin' hot," I murmured against your lips, grabbing your cock and givin' it hard squeeze. You gasped and arched up into me. I licked every inch of your body down until you couldn't take it anymore and begged me to fuck you.

But bein' the little sadist that I am, I pretended that I didn't hear you and continued to torture you.

"Oh _Reno_, more..." you moaned, lookin' down at me with hazy eyes. I smirked and licked up your cock. You tossed your head back with your hands tangled in my hair while I deep-throated you over and over again. Those delicious sounds you made turned me on so bad, and my cock was painfully hard. As if reading my mind, you took my free hand and sucked on three of my fingers greedily. I moaned around you and slipped them out of your mouth when I figured they were wet enough. I slid two in and wiggled 'em around for a bit before pushing in the third. I licked my lips as you moaned my name and played with your nipples. It was such a sight for hungry eyes like mine. I slipped my fingers out and straddled your chest, my cock knocking on your lips for entrance. I thought I would die when you slicked me up, baby. Your tongue was lusciously hot and twice as sly, teasing me and lovin' my taste. Reluctantly, I pulled back and positioned my erection at your entrance.

"Do it, Reno," you hissed wantonly. I bit my lip and pushed myself all the way inside of you. You groaned my name and I cursed under my breath. You were wrapped tighter around me than an Ace bandage and hotter than hell. I thrusted slow and deep, wanting to hear more of those sexy sounds from you. I heard 'give me more' somewhere in your murmurs, and I upped the pace. My vision was gettin' fuzzy around the edges and my head was swimming.

"Shit it's so good inside you, Vince..."

"Mmmm, _yes_, Reno..."

Your moans got deeper and huskier as I continued to rock your body. The more you cried out for me, the more I wanted you to cum for me. I grabbed your dripping cock and pumped it hard. You shuddered hard and gripped the sheets.

"Don't hold back baby, cum for me," I moaned. You screamed my name and came, the delicious white hotness spurting all over your lovely chest. The sight was too much and I climaxed soon after, marking you up inside with my liquid children. And needless to say, after you licked your chest clean, we did it all over again.

--

I look over at your sleeping body lying next to me, partially hidden by the sheets. I kiss the top of your head and sigh softly.

You just don't know what you do to me, baby.

* * *

Let me know what you think! XD

--

SB


End file.
